The present invention is directed to a safety feature for screw-in light sockets which provides a high degree of protection against a small child removing the bulb and receiving an electric shock. The design is such that only a knowledgeable adult may remove the bulb in a quick and easy manner.
Various light bulbs or bulb connectors have been developed which simplify the installation and removal of the bulb. Typical examples of such bulbs or bulb connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,372,266 (lamp plug); 3,056,941 (connector) and 3,215,972 (connector). Each of these references substitute a spring type or spring-loaded means in place of the standard screw threads which allow the bulb to be introduced and withdrawn from a socket without rotation.
Similarly, various sockets have also been developed which allow the bulb to be installed or removed without rotation. Typical examples of these can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,755, 3,165,370 and 3,504,329. Once again, the object of these devices is to eliminate the relative screw action from the installation and removal of a light bulb.
Each of these prior art devices exhibit means which enhance the ease with which a light bulb can be installed or removed instead of the child resistant locking mechanism of the current invention. Furthermore, these devices seek to eliminate the need for screw threads either on the bulb or in the socket.